Teardrops
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Dos mujeres, píldoras para el dolor, rock and roll, y misterios médicos a resolver antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Greg House no está teniendo un buen día. -Temporada 2 "Alternativa"-


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de House, M.D. no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con ellos. Me gustaría que Cameron fuera mía, pero… como sea.

_**Nota de autor:**_ Esto planea ser una Temporada Dos "alternativa" de House, M.D., así que por lo tanto no sigue el hilo argumental de las otras temporadas, sino que inicia al final de la primera. "Teardrops" es el título que abarca toda la serie, con arcos individuales que hacen de episodios, y tal vez algún que otro one-shot tirado en el medio. Posiblemente haya referencias a casos de las temporadas dos, tres y cuatro de la serie en cada caso médico, ya que yo no soy doctor y tengo muy poca idea de enfermedades y diagnósticos, pero voy a tratar de crear casos lo mejor posible y al mejor estilo de la serie.

_**

* * *

**_

Teardrops

* * *

_**Primera Parte: Razones**_

_**Prólogo: Día Normal**_

Su pierna dolía.

Y el dolor insoportable le advertía que aquel no iba a ser un buen día. Gruñendo contra la almohada, Greg House giró para ponerse boca arriba en la cama, una de sus manos revolviendo la mesa de luz en busca del necesario Vicodín. Luego de tragar un par de píldoras, el Doctor permaneció tendido, observando el techo y esperando que el medicamento hiciera efecto.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj informó que eran las 9 AM, pero a House no le interesaba el estar llegando (como siempre) tarde al Hospital. De hecho, cuanto más tarde mejor. House no tenía el menor interés en ocuparse niños resfriados o con narices sangrantes y sus histéricas madres, de que su equipo de diagnósticos lo siguiera a todas partes como un trío de cachorritos perdidos, de tener que soportar a Cuddy o de ser sermoneado por Wilson.

Pero más que nada, no tenía el más mínimo interés en cruzarse con Stacy Warner.

Había hecho todo lo posible, como pasar más tiempo con su equipo de diagnósticos, hablar con los pacientes más seguido, molestar el doble a Wilson y Cuddy, todo para evitar cruzársela lo máximo posible. Maldita sea, incluso había comenzado a hacer sus horas de _clínica_, por Dios. Todo eso había contribuido, pero aún así seguían cruzándose en los pasillos. No había sentido tratar de evadirla, pensó él, después de todo tendría que verla todos los días, ya que ahora los dos trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Suspirando, House abandonó las sábanas, cuidadoso de su pierna derecha, y enfiló en dirección al baño. Afuera, en las calles, el sol brillaba, pero pero aún así dominaba un frío cruel que se colaba en los edificios, y el Doctor lo sintió todo el tiempo que necesitó para cruzar de su habitación al baño, encender la ducha y entrar en ella. Una vez debajo del agua, House gruñó de placer; el agua caliente siempre ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de su pierna derecha en las mañanas.

Luego de pasar unos buenos quince minutos bajo la ducha caliente, de secarse y vestirse, House entró en la sala de estar, abriéndose paso por el caos controlado que siempre era su departamento. Libros y diarios de medicina tirados sobre la mesa ratona entre el televisor y el sillón, mezclados con revistas de diferente índole. Sobre el bello piano reposaba un plato con restos de comida y un vaso de whisky. El Doctor ignoró el hecho de que una limpieza era necesaria y entró en la cocina. Agarró una taza y la llenó con café del día anterior, calentándola en el microondas. House hizo una mueca de desagrado al probar el líquido. Nunca había sido bueno preparando café. Tendría que pedirle uno a Cameron al llegar al hospital.

Tomando la mochila con sus cosas, las llaves del departamento y de su auto, House abrió la puerta y salió, dirigiéndose tranquilamente y sin apuros hasta el estacionamiento, el frío de la ciudad cortándole la cara. Llegando hasta su auto, House se quedó un momento admirando el indomable Corvette 65 rojo que aquel gangster le había regalado meses atrás. Finalmente, House entró en el auto y apuñaló la llave en el motor, encendiéndolo y esperando que se calentara. El convertible tenía el techo puesto, ya que la noche anterior había hecho demasiado frío como para ir con el techo bajo. Mientras el motor se calentaba, House sacó un disco de The Who y lo puso en la disquetera del auto. Inmediatamente, la guitarra atronadora de Pete Townshed y la voz de Roger Daltrey resonaron a través de los parlantes.

Minutos después, el Corvette finalmente abandonó el estacionamiento y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Lisa Cuddy desde su lugar detrás del escritorio. Frente a ella, sentado con una expresión pensativa mientras observaba su taza de café, estaba James Wilson. El oncólogo suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y levantó la vista, encontrando la de su amiga y jefa.

- Mal.- respondió Wilson directamente, la preocupación evidente en su voz.- Su pierna le duele más que de costumbre, trata a sus empleados peor que de costumbre, incluso está más sarcástico y antisocial que de costumbre.- ese último comentario trataba de pasar como una broma, y Cuddy rió un poco, aunque sin demasiado humor.

- Traté de hablar con él.- continuó el Doctor, sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente.- Pero ya sabés como es, todo lo toma en broma, no le importa nada. Y en su estado actual, ni siquiera puedo acercarme que ya está lanzando comentarios hirientes y cínicos. Creo que la presencia de Stacy lo está lastimando bastante, pero su ego y su orgullo no lo dejan buscar ayuda.

- Ella lo dejó en un muy mal momento, es lógico que esté así.- asintió Cuddy, bebiendo un sorbo de café antes de continuar.- Incluso después de tanto tiempo, verla de nuevo lo lastima demasiado.

Wilson asintió, pero guardó silencio. Él había estado ahí cuando Stacy había abandonado a House, y había visto lo que la separación y el hecho de no poder volver a usar una pierna habían hecho con su amigo. Durante cinco años, Wilson había aguantado el cinismo cada vez más cruel de House, y los pocos momentos en que le mostraba cuánto apreciaba su amistad, sarcasmo de por medio. Pero por mucho que había tratado, a Wilson le había sido imposible sacar de su miseria a House. Este había llegado a un punto en que estaba cómodo con su vida de miseria, y parecía imposible que nadie pudiera volverlo a sacar de ahí.

Ni siquiera cierta atractiva y dulce inmunóloga.

El oncólogo quería reír al pensar en eso. Siendo un idiota romántico, como House tan amablemente lo había puesto, Wilson había pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, Cameron sería capaz de aunque sea cambiar un poco al nefrólogo gruñón, volverlo menos insensible. Esa esperanza se había vuelto más fuerte cuando Wilson dio a entender que había tratado de acercarse a la joven doctora, recibiendo una mirada gélida y amenazadora de su amigo. Wilson sabía que House tenía interés en su subordinada al ver esa mirada poco común en él, y en la forma en que los dos interactuaban. ¡El hombre incluso había ido a buscarla dos veces a su casa a pedirle que volviera a trabajar, por el amor de Dios!

Pero no. El egoísta, orgulloso, e insufrible bastardo de House había arruinado la única posibilidad de volver a recuperar algo de felicidad en su vida, y, al mismo tiempo, arrastrado en su miseria a otra persona. Cameron había tratado de mostrarse más fuerte y fría luego de la desastrosa cena entre ella y House, pero su comportamiento y los chismes de las enfermeras del hospital decían lo contrario.

Un sonido familiar sacó al doctor de sus pensamientos, y tanto él como Cuddy volvieron la vista hacia la puerta de la oficina, a tiempo para ver a Greg House, Jefe del Departamento de Diagnósticos, entrar en la habitación, bastón adelante.

- ¡Desde que entré en este hospital que me zumban los oídos!- dijo House, con un tono de voz que era demasiado alto para la situación.- ¡Seguramente haya alguien hablando mal de mí, pero no creo que sean mis dos grandes amigos!- el Doctor sonrío satisfecho al ver que sus comentarios tenían el efecto deseado en al menos uno de ellos, más precisamente Cuddy.

- House…- comenzó Cuddy, hablando con voz peligrosa mientras se masajeaba la cabeza tratando de aliviar la migraña que amenazaba con asomar. Wilson, ignorando hábilmente a los dos, consultó su reloj y se puso de pie.

- Lisa, te veo después. Tengo un paciente en unos minutos.- dijo Wilson, poniéndose de pie, y Cuddy asintió. El Oncólogo se detuvo junto a House un momento.- Buenos días para vos también, House.- él simplemente asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez Wilson hubo abandonado la oficina, Cuddy tomó un par de carpetas, se puso de pie, y se las extendió a House.

- ¿Caso nuevo?- preguntó él, sin hacer movimiento para tomar los archivos.

- No, solo unas cuantas gargantas irritadas para que te diviertas.- contestó Cuddy, sonriendo con falsa simpatía.- Me debes muchas horas de clínica, y pretendo que las cumplas _ahora._- en su mente, la Doctora ya había comenzado a preparar una respuesta para la negativa con la que estaba segura House le contestaría.

Para la total sorpresa de la Decana de Medicina, el Doctor extendió su mano libre y tomó las carpetas, y luego se dispuso a abandonar la oficina sin decir palabra alguna.

- House.- llamó Cuddy. El Doctor se dio vuelta al escucharla, y pudo ver que la mujer le lanzaba una mirada sospechosa.- ¿Te sentís bien?

- Los últimos análisis de sangre que me hice dijeron que no tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal.- replicó House, cínico. Él sabía a lo que Cuddy se refería con la pregunta.

- No me refiero a eso…- comenzó a decir ella, pero la mirada fría de House la detuvo.

- Estoy _bien_.- gruñó él, su tono advirtiéndole que era mejor no seguir la conversación.- Ahora, si no tenés ninguna otra pregunta idiota que hacer, hay pacientes enfermos que me necesitan, y yo no puedo hacerlos esperar.- House sonrió satisfecho y abandonó la habitación, mientras Cuddy suspiraba molesta y sacudía la cabeza.

La Decana de Medicina regresó a su silla y comenzó a revisar los varios documentos y archivos médicos desperdigados sobre su escritorio, mientras trataba de ignorar la culpa que sentía por pensar que, incluso si su presencia lo lastimaba, que Stacy trabajara para el hospital era la única forma en la que House hiciera su trabajo en la clínica.

* * *

El Departamento de Diagnósticos estaba vacío a las 8 AM cuando Allison Cameron entró en la habitación, pero eso no fue sorpresa para ella ya que siempre era la primera en llegar. La Doctora paseó por la oficina, en su rutina matinal que consistía en preparar el café, revisar su correr, luego el de House, y luego ocuparse de sus horas de clínica. El café estaba a medio prepararse cuando sus dos compañeros de trabajo, Eric Foreman y Robert Chase, entraron en la sala de conferencias, ambos saludándola con un simple "buenos días", antes de prepararse una taza de café. Las conversaciones acerca del fin de semana y otros temas triviales se fueron sucediendo mientras Cameron revisaba su correo, Foreman leía un libro, y Chase realizaba un crucigrama.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a House?- preguntó Cameron. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y el jefe de Diagnósticos aún no había aparecido, lo cual resultaba muy tarde incluso para él.

- Probablemente siga durmiendo.- replicó Chase, desinteresado.- Apellido de un famoso trompetista de jazz, cinco letras.- preguntó él, volviéndose hacia Foreman.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no conozcas a Miles Davis?- demandó Foreman, exasperado, mirando a su compañero como si fuese un idiota. Chase simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo.

Cameron ignoró la discusión de sus dos compañeros, pensando dónde podría estar su jefe. House usualmente llegaba para las nueve y media, pero nunca llegaba más tarde que eso. En las calles, la nieve se había acumulado y era peligroso para el tráfico. Los pensamientos de la Doctora se dirigieron hasta la motocicleta que pertenecía a House, y a preguntarse si la había utilizado para llegar hasta el hospital, y eso la llevó a creer lo peor. Cameron había visto la manera en como manejaba el hombre la moto, la velocidad a la que iba. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido en el camino al hospital?

- Voy a ver si está en la clínica.- dijo la chica, y Foreman y Chase asintieron, sin prestarle atención. Cameron abandonó la sala de conferencias y caminó por el pasillo, en dirección al elevador que la llevaría hasta la planta baja. Era improbable, pero quizás House ya había llegado y estaba trabajando en la clínica, lo que le había impedido subir hasta el Departamento de Diagnósticos.

Cameron estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona se dirigía hacia el elevador hasta tenerla a unos pocos metros de distancia. La joven Doctora notó la figura femenina y esbelta que avanzaba hasta ella, vestida con una camisa blanca simple y pantalones oscuros de vestir, junto con botas negras de taco alto, indudablemente costosas. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una cola, y tenía los ojos pegados en una serie de documentos mientras caminaba. La mujer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven hasta estar junto a ella, levantando la vista y mirándola algo sorprendida.

- Dra. Cameron, buenos días.- dijo Stacy Warner, parpadeando al detenerse frente al ascensor. La Doctora asintió, pero no contestó. Luego de unos segundos, Stacy desvió la vista en dirección al Departamento de Diagnósticos.- ¿Ya llegó Gre… quiero decir, House?

- Todavía no.- contestó Cameron, levemente antipática. La mujer mayor asintió, y guardó silencio.

El ascensor finalmente alcanzó el segundo piso, y las puertas se abrieron con un agudo _¡ping!_, permitiendo la entrada a ambas mujeres. Cameron presionó el botón para la planta baja, y el elevador comenzó su descenso. Un silencio incomodó se apoderó del cuarto alrededor de ambas mujeres, ninguna de las dos sabiendo qué decir o de qué hablar. Cameron decidió romper el silencio unos segundos después.

- ¿Cómo está su marido?- preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia la mujer.

- Mejor.- contestó Stacy, luego de un momento.- Aún tiene que pasar por mucha rehabilitación, pero está más alegre que antes. Los médicos dicen que van a pasar unos meses antes de que vuelva a caminar, pero que tiene posibilidades de recuperarse por completo.

- Me alegro.- replicó Cameron, asintiendo. Justo en ese momento, el ascensor alcanzó la planta baja, y las dos mujeres salieron al abarrotado vestíbulo del hospital, donde enfermeras, enfermeros, doctores y doctoras iban y venían, junto con un gran número de personas entrando y saliendo de habitaciones, y muchos más esperando a ser atendidos.

En pocas palabras, un día normal.

Stacy murmuró un rápido "hasta luego" y desapareció entre la multitud, en dirección a la oficina de Cuddy. Cameron se encaminó hacia la clínica, en busca de su jefe extraviado. Caminando entre una multitud de pacientes, Cameron trató de evadir sus preguntas y demandas mientras sus ojos buscaban a House entre las personas.

Una de las salas de exámenes se abrió, y de ella salió una madre y su hija. La cara de la mujer estaba roja de cólera, y Cameron estaba segura de que humo saldría pronto de sus orejas. Quien la hubiera atendido tendría que haberla tratado muy mal para dejarla tan furiosa, y la única que persona capaz de enfurecer y molestar tanto a alguien era, sin duda, House.

A los pocos segundos, el Doctor en cuestión salió de la misma habitación que aquella mujer, su expresión diciendo lo muy aburrido y molesto que estaba. Cameron avanzó hasta él, sonriendo un poco al ver su expresión cuando su próximo paciente, una anciana, se acercó hasta él, y el hombre hizo un gesto desganado para indicarle que entrara en el cuarto. La Doctora se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de que entrara en la habitación.

- ¡House! ¡House!- gritó Cameron, tratando de hacerse oír sobre la multitud. El Doctor se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de frustración.

- ¿Qué?- demandó él antipáticamente. Cameron se detuvo, insegura de qué decirle.

- Umm… Buenos días.- comenzó ella, lentamente.- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Por qué no subiste directamente?- preguntó Cameron, luego de unos segundos.

- Bueno, como no hay ningún caso hasta ahora, decidí realizar mi buena acción del día y ayudar a todas estas pobres personas enfermas.- contestó House con falso dramatismo, su voz chorreando de sarcasmo.- Porque, ya sabés, eso es lo que hacen los doctores. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no están ustedes tres curando gente? ¡Hay personas muriendo, y ustedes sin hacer nada! ¡¿Qué clase de doctores son, por el amor de Dios?!

Cameron suspiró. El Doctor Greg House, a sus órdenes.

- Mirá, solo vine a ver dónde estabas.- dijo Cameron, exasperada.

- Oh, estabas preocupada por mi. Qué considerada.- se burló House, sonriendo de satisfacción al ver como la chica hacia rodar los ojos y soltaba un suspiro resignado.

- De cualquier manera, todavía no hay casos. Así que, ya qué estás sin hacer nada.- House sacó la insignia que lo designaba como doctor y la puso en las manos de una sorprendida Cameron, para luego alejarse rengueando, perdiéndose entre la gente.

La Doctora se quedó mirando incrédula el lugar donde su maldito jefe había desaparecido, antes de bajar la cabeza resignada y entrar en la habitación. La anciana ya se había ubicado en la camilla, con sus pies descalzos, que dejaban ver unas horribles micosis que, por lo menos, tenían una semana.

Maldita sea, pensó Allison Cameron. Aquel iba a ser un _largo_ día.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Este prólogo tenía la intención de establecer el curso del fic. La introducción con House y la conversación entre Cuddy y Wilson eran esenciales para mostrar la situación que se irá desarrollando en los próximos capítulos. Estoy escribiendo esto particularmente como experimento, para tratar de incursionar en otros temas distintos a los que siempre escribo. Y además, soy fanático de la serie. Jeh.

Le pido disculpas a cualquiera que esperara más House/Cameron en este prólogo, y les prometo que esa relación se va a ir desarrollando más adelante. Por otro lado, esperen que se forme un triángulo entre House, Cameron y Stacy, ya que ella va a tener bastante protagonismo en la historia. Y para quienes esperan casos médicos intrincados y misteriosos, no se preocupen, que espero tener un caso digno de "House, M.D." para el primer capítulo.

No dejen que el prólogo los engañe; pretendo que este primer arco sea un tanto oscuro, y bastante dramático para todos los personajes. Tengo preparado bastante drama de aquí en adelante, y solo voy a decir que los personajes van a sufrir un poco en sus vidas personales a medida que avance la historia. Sobretodo con Cameron. Ella es uno de mis personajes preferidos, y no puedo _evitar_ jugar con ella.

Para el próximo capítulo, esperen un buen misterio médico, y más comentarios cómicos de nuestro favorito House. Como dije antes, voy a tardar con las actualizaciones de este fic, tanto por la falta de tiempo que tengo como por la dedicación que voy a poner en los capítulos.

Por cierto, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Con cada uno de ellos, House obtiene un Vicodin extra. ¡Los adorará por eso, se los aseguro!

Hasta el primer capítulo…


End file.
